Dialkylphospholipid and dialkylglycerol analogs will be investigated in human promyelocytic leukemia cell line HL-60. These studies will include examining the role of phosphatidylinositol metabolism and the cellualr oncogenes c-myc, c-H-ras and c-fos in the differentiative and antiproliferative effects of these analogs. The compounds 1-0-hexadecyl-2-0-methyl-3phosphocholine and 1-0-hexadecyl-2-0-methyl-3-phosphate are currently being evaluated